Unexpected Accidents
by Deneb-sama
Summary: Harry Potter has been going through some weird changes lately. Unexpected things have been happening around him and his normal dreams are being slowly replaced by chilling nightmares...or are they?
1. The Begining

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho. I will be the first to admit that some scenes and lines are taken directly from the books, but this is a fan fiction that is allowed. I own the plot how ever and also I own... -digs around in pockets- hey I found a nickel... I can get some gum.

Summary- Harry Potter has been going through some weird changes lately. Unexpected things have been happening around him and his normal dreams are being slowly replaced by chilling nightmares...or are they?

Pre-A/N- This fic starts at book 1 Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. I decide this because of the new Harry Potter book coming out in oh...less than a month. It is also if you can't figure it out written in Harry's perspective. So enjoy and please review if possible.

Chapter one: The beginning.

I awoke from that dream again in a cold sweat. I killed that man again I saw him smile as the blue light hit him. Well technically didn't see him smile I just knew he did. After it hits his body he is flung into a giant forest and I go after him. He is a giant at least 6 feet his tan skin started to turn pale; his black shirt was ripped up. I always wake up just as he is about to say something. This dream has been occurring more often than it used to.

"Wake up this instant and watch the bacon!" A shrill female voice yelled quickly followed by a loud knocking at my door. "You hear me? I want everything perfect for today you hear me?" I groaned as I remembered today's significance my cousins birthday. As I struggled to pull on my oversized hand-me-down clothes on I silently prayed for a miracle to save me from this day.

I mournfully got out of my room, the tiny cupboard underneath the stairs, and moved into the kitchen. As I passed the table I had to wonder where the plates would go because the table was overflowing with gifts for my portly cousin. As I watched the bacon my Uncle Vernon walked in with the mail and gave me a look of disgust. I have learned over the years to mainly ignore him and things turn out well.

"Comb your hair boy!" He growled at me. It didn't matter one way or another, my hair never stayed down. There was only one time when my hair stayed in place and it took a while bottle of gel, but we stopped it because you could see my scar. Aunt Petunia doesn't like it though I think it's cool because it looks just like a lightening bolt the one thing I like about myself. I am small and extremely skinny, my jet black hair is constantly jutting out every which way, my eyes are an interesting shade of a bottle green mixed with a little chocolate brown, and because of my build I'm pretty fast which helps me escape Dudley and his gangs daily beatings. As I moved the bacon I felt the floor shake which signaled the arrival of my cousin Dudley.

"Happy Birthday my Dinky Duddydums!" My Aunt Petunia cooed bouncing into the kitchen behind him glowing with pride. I f he could I would say he ran, but in reality it was more of a waddling jog as he plopped down at the table and began counting his presents aloud.

"30, 31, 30...4?" I almost chocked on the piece of dry toast I was eating.

"32, Popkin the next number is 32." Aunt Petunia smiled uneasily at the mistake.

"There are 36 presents here that's..." His brow furrowed in concentration. "two less than last year." I began scarffing my own food as my "spider sense" told me a tantrum was approaching.

"You forgot to count the one from Marge sweetie." Aunt Petunia's "spider sense" was working as well to my surprise.

"Okay 37 then."

"And we will buy you two more presents while we are out. How's that popkin? Two more presents. Is that alright?" He paused which was a good sign and began thinking again. For Dudley is a lot of work considering his mental capacity.

"Then I will have 30...30..."

"39 sweetums."

"Oh." We are back to Deafcon 5, thanks you Aunt Petunia. Dudley quickly tore into the nearest parcel. Uncle Vernon began chuckling like someone slipped rum into his morning coffee and for once I wasn't guilty.

"That's my boy, little tyke wants to get his moneys worth. Just like his dad atta boy." Uncle Vernon then proceeded to give Dudley a playful sock in the shoulder. A couple presents later the phone rang and Aunt Petunia glided over to grab it. Her face fell almost instantly and she gave me a death glare that seemed oddly familiar.

"Bad news Vernon, Mrs. Figg broke her leg and can't take him." She gestured at me with her head. My heart leapt at the thought of it.

Every year on my cousin's birthday I have to stay wit Mrs. Figg while my cousin and a couple of his buddies go to amusement parks and the like. While me on the other hand, I get to stay with Mrs. Figg whose house smells of cabbage and who keeps showing me album after album filled with pictures of her dead cats. It pisses me the hell off and she is lucky that she broke her leg because I couldn't take one more year. I had to shake my head, when did I get so angry? I looked up to see Dudley's multiple chins began to quiver. I assumed he was remembering the hamster he had and how he killed it to get the realistic tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"I...don't...want...him...t-to...ruin...m-my...birthday...p-party!" Dudley labored to say underneath fake panting.

"Don't worry Dinky Duddydums **he**." I received the most bone chilling glares I have ever gotten from her. "wont ruin your special day." She embraced, as best she could, her mammoth son.

"but he always spoils everything!" Dudley smirked at me through her arms. Sometimes I dreamed I could shoot something out of my finger at him. Interrupting one of my favorite fantasies the door bell rang and as if by magic the tears in Dudley's eyes dried up faster than the Sahara desert. Aunt Petunia rushed to the door and gracefully opened it, then she turned her almost Giraffe like neck and primly announced.

"Piers Polkis is here, popkins." At that Dudley's scrawny rat faced friend walked in and then sneered at me. It was hell getting in the car today. Dudley and Piers purposefully put me in between them so they could poke and prod me to their hearts content while Uncle Vernon could routinely glare at me making sure I didn't do anything in my own defense. The ride to the zoo besides me getting a new array of bruises was uneventful besides the fact I saw a motorcycle that reminded me of my old dreams where I would be riding in a flying motorcycle.

When we finally parked the car Uncle Vernon and I were the last to get out and I got a special talk.

"I'm warning you boy, if anything goes wrong." His purple face and hand gestures were enough for me to get the picture. After the initial shock of actually being at the zoo sunk in I had a blast. When they bought Dudley and Piers popsicles from a cart, I got one too because the vender asked me for my choice. Then in the food court I got to finish Dudley's first knickerbockers glory because I didn't have enough ice cream. Then we went to the reptile house. It was weird. As Dudley and Piers ran ahead to find the most threatening thing they could find I was left alone. So I placed myself in front of the tamest thing I could find, the poison dart frog.

"Small, but very deadly they are mainly found in the rainforest."1 You must understand when you're alone as much as me you tend to talk to yourself. Especially since I always feel a presence it calms me a lot to talk at it.

"They are beautiful wouldn't you agree." A calm, soothing, almost relaxing voice stated from behind me causing me to jump a little. "Pardon me if I frightened you." I turned around and I think I saw one of the prettiest people alive. This person was the perfect balance between slim and muscular, their hair was the color of a red rose, their eyes looked like fresh grass in it's playful youth, with skin looking like fresh cream begging to be licked, then the clothes starting with the unmarked black tennis, moving up to the skin tight black denim jeans, to the baggy red sweater matching their hair, covering a seemingly skin tight black turtleneck. This picture of perfection was talk to me moving his gorgeously full lips…did I just say his! 2

"No problem, Miss."

"What's your name?" This person seemed truly interested in our conversation and in me.

"Harry Potter."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is..."

"Get over here boy!" I almost could cry right about now my probably one chance at a friend and my uncle ruins it.

"Sorry Miss I got to go my uncle's calling me." I jogged away, but I still didn't miss the look of disappointment on that lady's face.

"What the hell were you doing boy?" For as lazy as Uncle Vernon is he is pretty strong especially when you're being grabbed by the back of the neck.

"Nothing that lady just started talking to me." I pleaded with him as he led me through the exhibit to the last one which was nearly deserted.

"You will stay here till we are ready to leave." Being shoved into glass I found out hurts quite a lot especially when done face first. As he stalked away I peered into the exhibit and it contained a rather large snake who was now staring at me about face level and then it winked at me. So I waved to it testing out the motion and the snake repeated my motion exactly with its tail.

"Uh...Hello there, sorry 'bout smashing into your window and all the noise my uncle made." It simply shrugged and gave me a look saying.

_Don't worry I get much worse._

"Oh okay, so...uh...where are you from?" You must also understand I have really never had a conversation with animals before because it just usually isn't done. The snake proceeded to jab at the sign attached to its cage and I read.

"Boa Constrictor found in Brazil. Is it nice in Brazil?" It motioned toward the sign again. "Bred in captivity..." It took me awhile to process that information. "Oh, so you were born here then." It nodded to me and then I felt a sharp pain in my side as some one shoved me down. As I fell to the ground I saw a short figure cloaked in black behind me with piercing red eyes and smirking at me. Then everything went to hell. Dudley and Piers began shrieking as I got up the boa constrictor was easing itself out of the cage through where the glass should have been. As it began slithering away I felt something go up my pant leg causing a sharp pinch on my lower thigh and everything went black.

"I can't believe this of all things he could have said…he called me a...a..." Our charming young "woman" from the reptile house threw off the baggy sweater revealing quite a flat chest and began pacing the hotel room.

"Woman!" The short black cloaked figure threw their cape revealing a young man with extremely pale skin, whose jet black hair stood straight up with a small blaze of white near his forehead almost covering a very old white bandana. His voice was deep making one question how old he was. 3

"Don't smirk at me Hiei!"4 The boy threw a glass across the hotel room shattering near his companion.

"Fox don't get us thrown out of here already." Hiei jumped with superhuman ability and landed in the window sill.

"I know, but I still don't like it." 'Fox' sunk down onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

"This was your plan remember."

"Your plan was too drastic and possibly traumatizing."

"He would eventually come crawling back."

I awoke from another strange dream locked in my cupboard. In my dream I got hit by a car because I pushed a little kid out of the way. At first I was confused, but then it got weird this girl with powder blue hair, bubbled gum pink eyes, a matching pink bath robe, and she was sitting on a flying oar appeared. I don't know why, but I started talking aloud.

"So I'm a ghost?"

"Bingo, bingo you get the prize!" The girl smiled cheerfully and then I awoke screaming for reasons I don't know.

"About time you got up. Now get out here and watch the breakfast." It was Aunt Petunia's shrill voice that calmed me. Hearing something familiar can do that for a person.

A/N: Yes my fourth fic and it kinda is a crossover not so much. I hope this fic gets a lot of fans and the like, but I honestly don't care. I writing this in preparation for writing an original that I have already started. I'm tempted to put it some where on the web to see how people like it, but I will hold out a little longer.

1. I have no idea what the actual description for the poison dart frog is. I don't even know if it lives in the reptile house. I haven't been to a zoo in over three years.

2. Let me explain that whole description thing. One Harry Potter is now approaching puberty so he starts to notice little things he didn't notice before. Two and most important this description was written by a teenage girl with the help of another teenage girl which incidentally happen to both be Kurama fans.

3. I'm a Hiei fan so sue me.

4. Kurama to my knowledge was never called a woman in Yu Yu Hakusho so he will be slightly OOC for now because of reasons that will be revealed later.


	2. Getting Older and Postally Popular

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. What I do own is the plot and um... oh I know I own this ummm –runs and grabs random object- severed foot!

Summary- Harry wakes up after a weird incident at the zoo on Dudley's birthday and the calendar quickly approaches his own. While in the mean time some one keeps sending Harry letters, but who?

Pre A/N- This fic will occasionally feature other people's points of view like Draco when he finally shows up in this fic. Though mainly when I feature scenes with out Harry they will be in third person it seems easier this way. I will try and feature about two chapters or at least most of two chapters from the Harry Potter series in every one chapter of mine. This is to prevent a massive fic that has maybe three page chapters.

* * *

Chapter 2- Getting Older and Postally Popular

As I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my glasses I heard the lock slowly clicked open. It was kinda hard moving to the oven today. My legs were really stiff and I had that cotton ball feeling in my mouth, made me wonder how long I had been out.

"I'm so proud of my Dinky Duddydums getting into Smeltings." Aunt Petunia waltzed in followed by a smug Dudley and an ecstatic Uncle Vernon brought up the rear. This is one thing that made me happy, I wouldn't have to put up with Dudley next year at school. He would be going to a private school Smeltings just like Uncle Vernon did and I would be going to some public school called Stonehenge or something involving walls.

"Finally awake eh boy?" Uncle Vernon eyed me warily. "Took your sweet time at getting up, when nothing was wrong with you." I had apparently slept until summer break and they even took me to the hospital...at week two. The next few days were terrible Dudley seemed to be celebrating my good health by inviting his gang over everyday to beat me out of it. I got relief when they went to London to get Dudley's Smeltings uniform even though I had to stay with Miss Figg. She had apparently tripped over one of her cars making them not so loved. I got to eat cake, watch TV, and she even told me interesting stories of when she traveled abroad. When they got back Dudley enjoyed parading around in his new uniform...everyday. As we ate breakfast I recognized the familiar sound of the mail arriving and I prepared for the argument.

"Get the mail Dudley." Uncle Vernon peered out from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it." Dudley whined still parading around in his uniform, I think this is day 6 of wearing it nonstop.

"Harry get the mail." Uncle Vernon demanded a little gruffer with me.

"Why can't Dudley get it?" I really get tired of doing everything in this house.

"Dudley poke him with your Smeltings stick." I sighed and quickly dodged away from that bloody stick. I swooped and collected the mail then browsed through it. One of the benefits of picking up the mail is that I get to see what's going on. My heart stopped half way through the small pile. It was so unbelievable that it took me almost two minutes to register the fact that I, Harry James Potter had received mail. The address on the yellowish colored envelope was freighting accurate for it read:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Survey_

I walked back into the kitchen still holding **MY** letter and I dropped the rest near Uncle Vernon.

"Dad, Harry still has some of the mail!" Dudley shouted startling me out of my own little world where I was admiring the green ink on the now apparently heavy envelope mad of thick parchment.

"Give it here boy." Uncle Vernon had finally dropped his paper and was glaring at me.

"Why? It's for me it says so!" I flashed him the front of the envelope with pride and he went pale then he lunged at me knocking me clear off my seat and to the ground. This really made my day not only did I lose my letter, but I got the wind knocked out of me by an overweight 50 year old man who was just rolling off me. The next few minutes were kinda hard to remember on the lack of air issue. I remember a few things clearly though real clear. I remember being yanked up, I kinda remember being dragged out of the kitchen, I remember the door slamming into my skull and locking, and then Dudley kicking me in the gut so he could get the key hole. I was just laying there almost moaning in pain when the kitchen door reopened to my Uncle Vernon sporting his famous purple face and for once my Aunt had her mouth shut.

"Get your stuff boy, now!" I slowly and painfully got up and eyed them for the meaning of this statement.

"Why should I?"

"You're moving into Dudley's second bedroom." Aunt Petunia smiled warily at me and Dudley started throwing the biggest tantrum the neighbors have ever heard. He kept going on and on, howling at everyone, throwing things at me when I took my handful of things to his old room, and making a complete pigsty out of the house which I had to clean up. Dudley was in shock the next morning because of the fact he didn't get his way. Uncle Vernon was also trying to be nice to me making Dudley get the mail to add to his shock. When he finally waddled his big butt over to the doorway he shouted something that brought the whole house down.

"There's another one! Mr. H. Potter, the smallest bedroom, four Privet Drive..." We all rushed him at once and he squeaked as we closed in. I got there first, but was taken down with a swift karate chop to the neck by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon...well he got the letter to say the least. Me and Dudley spent the next few days in our rooms occasionally hearing Uncle Vernon laughing insanely. When we were finally let down stairs it was apparent that the letters had kept coming because the front door was boarded shut.

"Those ruddy letters won't be getting through now." Uncle Vernon announced proudly when we were all seated through a mouth of dry toast.

"Of course dear." Aunt Petunia murmured unconvincingly between tight lipped sips of her tea.

"Exactly today is Sunday, no mail on..." I can venture a guess on what he would've said, but this is what came out next. "Arrgh!" I've had paper cuts before, but I don't think I can correctly fathom what Uncle Vernon was going through. Half of his bushy mustache was simply gone and in it's place his skin was turning red. Everyone except Uncle Vernon turned to see who the perpetrator was and sitting as if neatly placed there was one of my letters leaning against the toaster. We never got over the awe of the situation because that letter was now followed by its hundred or so jet propelled buddies shooting out of the chimney.

"That is it!" Uncle Vernon roared looking very dangerous with only half a mustache, a very hard task to accomplish. "Petunia, Dudley, and **YOU**!" He pointedly glared at me. "Go upstairs and pack we are going on a vacation!" I think part of him snapped with the loss of his mustache he seemed to just keep driving muttering something underneath his breath when ever he made random turns. We finally stopped at the docks and Uncle Vernon locked us in the car while he ran inside a store and came back with several packages.

"C'mon this fella agreed to rent us his cabin and boat." He gestured at a snaggle toothed old man who looked like he belonged in an institution -1-. Not only was the boat we rowed over in so crappy we would have been safer in a boat made of paper, but the cabin left much to be desired for...like a good bio hazard team. Dudley loudly began complaining about missing his favorite show that only comes on Mondays and then I hit me, today was my 11th birthday. I would be spending my one and only 11th birthday huddled on the floor of some crappy cabin. Great, that's just perfect, it's 11:59:40, I'm sleeping on the floor with a moldy blanket, and Dudley is out snoring this weird storm. So here I go ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1, I'm 11.

_Happy Birthday Harry_

The door rattled heavily, but still didn't make me forget that whisper. It was...there it goes again and whatever it is, that pounding woke up Dudley and the now gun toting uncle with wife attached to his arm. Wow, I never knew Uncle Vernon knew how to shot anything besides hopes and dreams and that's down, but he expects to stop what ever this intruder is with a shot gun. Okay, I really hope he knows how to use that thing this mammoth man just knocked down the fucking cabin door. As he walked towards us his features became increasingly clear to me. His face was hidden by a shaggy brown mane that somehow was the combination of a beard and hair. The one defining feature I could see about his face was his beetle black squinty eyes and now that he was close enough I must say he is more than huge he is enormous in more ways than one.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey." He strode over to the couch where Dudley was quaking with fear. "Move over ya great lump." Dudley did more than that he bolted and hid behind Aunt Petunia and the man sat down on the couch tilting it to one side, didn't I say he was huge?

"An' here's Harry." He turned to me and I could instantly tell he was smiling by the way his eyes were sparkling. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby." My fear instantly melted away at that statement. He knew me from my child hood and he might give me answers than my parents died in a car crash giving me my awesome scar.

"Sir, I demand you leave at once." It seemed Uncle Vernon had found his backbone at last and it probably was in the last place he looked.

"I got a number of places you can shove that gun Dursley, but fer now I'll do this." He reached over with on massive hand and yanked the gun from Uncle Vernon's hands. He did the most amazing thing next too, he bent the shotgun into a weird loop shape and tossed it back as if it were just as heavy as a wet noodle. Now no matter what I'm on the Giants side, even if he is a horrible serial killer. He then turned to me smiling again and said one of the best things I have ever heard. "Happy Birthday Harry!" The giant pulled out a box from one of the bigger pockets and pushed it into my arm. "Sorry if it's a little squished. I might o' sat on it on the way here." When I opened the box nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. A slightly indented cake with gooey chocolate frosting and written neatly on the heavenly pastry in grass green, one of my favorite colors, icing was

_Happy Birthday Harry -_2-

it looked delicious.

_Cake he got us cake_

I looked up puzzled at all the attention and mysterious voices.

"Who are you?" He kept on smiling down at me. Still pleased about something I had done.

"True enough, I haven't introduced myself properly 'ave I? My name is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." Hagrid smile grew even bigger at the mention of his title.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for encouraging reviews I hope you don't regret it later. Yes this is my weird fic idea that I came up with during Chemistry class. So don't be surprised if it's weird. Now on to the review replies for the most part and I promise to try and update this after I get back from camp. Also please don't hate me I'm running on sleep depravation right now and will be for at least the next two weeks.

Elektra107: Thank you for the encouragement and it wasn't forced either. This unlike my other fics will try and be serious so don't be alarmed if it goes weird alert 5 with you.

Rayvn: You're a sweetie for reviewing like I told you and what do you mean pull a Yusuke? That was horrible I mean wow...evil.

Slash-Lover: I know and hopefully I can well successfully work in Yoko Kurama in an understandable way...and maybe some awesome slash too.

1. Well I generally used a description of a cat my friend has it's one of those cats that look like they ran into a brick wall when they were young. Then this cat has this one tooth that just points upward and stays on the outside of his upper lip. Then he has this whole tongue thing going on where he just kinda sticks it out for hours on end...yeah.

2. It looked much better when I wrote it out because I used this awesome scrawling script.


End file.
